The Vampire Dream
by clay4u123
Summary: This is my second fanfiction.....I suck at summaries though! This is about a girl named Jordan...she meet a guy.......she learns to trust him and his friend.....BIG MISTAKE!
1. Green eyes

Part 1

She couldn't remember all of the details that had happened from that night. All she remembered was getting off of the subway, walking along the dark streets to her apartment building, and turning her head to the sound of voices coming from behind her. She tried to run, but the dark, menacing figures were able to grab a tight hold of her before her feet could pound the heavy pavement.

She had felt herself being dragged down to the pavement in the dark. A sudden sting began to burn against parts of her skin, and more blows formed to the sides of her abdomen and back. She remembered hearing threats and felt someone spit in her face before she could spot a pair of fangs from one of the leaders. She quickly got up and ran as fast as she could down the block, before running into a dark corner and watching the group run off down the street without looking back.

She slowly walked out and began to stagger down the other side of the street, stopping under a street lamp. She then looked up at the dark, heavy skies with a glazed confusion on her face. Every moment was now a blur, and all she now wanted to do was die alone.

Suddenly, thunder cracked and a heavy, cold rain fell from the dark skies, soaking everything around her. She slowly walked along the sidewalks, letting the rain fall on top of her in huge droplets. She then stopped short, turned and walked in the middle of an empty road. She stood there and closed her eyes, waiting for something to hit her head on.  
She immediately felt weak, and collapsed to the ground. 

She then heard the sound of a horn in her direction. Before she could open her eyes and stare up at the bright headlights, someone grabbed her and brought her back to the sidewalks. She heard a loud buzzing sound along with some voices and saw a pair of GREEN eyes stare at her in worry before she could pass out again.   
----------------------------  
He walked through the darkness of night and suddenly heard thunder from above. When he looked up, a heavy cluster of rain began to fall, getting him completely soaked from head to toe. As he tried to escape the downpour, he stopped and spotted a figure struggling to stand up in the middle of the road. He then noticed a bright light from the corner of his eye and spotted a huge pick-up truck heading towards her.

Without hesitation, he ran into the street, grabbed the figure and brought it to the other side, watching the driver speed off without stopping. He turned his head and saw her struggling on her side and breathing heavily, as if she were about to expire. A scrape had already formed on her forehead, and he noticed a huge dark stain in the center of her shirt, along with some heavy bruises and cuts.

She stared at him in shock and began to tremble. Before he could ask her anything, her eyes closed and he quickly caught her before she could hit the other side of her head. He then struggled to rip his jacket off and wrap it around her before he could lift her up and carry her to safety.

(Hours later)

She slowly struggled to breathe and open her eyes, but could only wince in pain. Everything in her body felt stiff as ice including the pounding of her head and stomach. A chill flowed up and down her spine as she struggled to move.

She suddenly felt something warm and damp upon her forehead as it slowly moved and pressed down on her gently. She tried to open her eyes again, but her vision was blurred. She couldn't tell who the person was but she soon started to see a pair of green eyes stare at her. Her entire body started to tremble in fear and worry, but was calmly stopped when the person placed a calm, warm hand to the side of her cheek.

"It's OK," the figure whispered, "You'll be safe here."  
She then felt something trickle down from the corner of her eye.  
The figure gently wiped the tear away and whispered, "Don't worry. You're not in danger anymore. Just rest."

Before she could fall asleep again, her voice cracked:  
"Who...who are you?"   
She missed his name by the time she drifted off into a deep sleep.   
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Part 2

(Earlier)

Joey opened the door and watched his extremely wet and frantic friend carry a girl into the living room and place her on the floor.

"Find something to prop her head up," Clay demanded as he began to dart into the bathroom in search of a first aid kit.  
"You're not worried about the rug?" Joey asked in confusion, grabbing a pillow from the couch. 

He waited for an answer but heard his friend throw numerous objects onto the floor from the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and placed the pillow under the girl's matted head, and peeled the dark jacket off of her.  
He looked as if she had been used for some experiment from the various wounds and cuts around her body. Joey checked for a pulse on the side of her neck and noticed the deep cuts on her wrists and arms. The girl then softly moaned and slightly turned her head to the right.

"Hey, Clayton! She's coming out of it! Hurry up!" Joey yelled, not knowing what to do. 

Clay finally ran into the living room and placed the first aid kit in front of him, along with some rags, bottles of rubbing alcohol, peroxide, gauze and some black thread.

"You can't be serious," Joey muttered as his friend placed the black thread into the eye of the needle. He then grabbed a rag from the floor and poured some peroxide into the cloth, causing the liquid to spill in droplets onto the rug..

"It's the only way. I couldn't just let her bleed to death," Clay muttered back as he lifted the girl's shirt up slightly and grimaced at the sight of the deep wound. It didn't take long enough for her to scream as the cold, wet rag was placed on the open wound.  
----------------------------------------  
Hours later, Clay placed a warm blanket on top of her and watched her sleep peacefully for a moment. The storm had finally cleared, and the small sliver of the moon began to shine eerily through the window, reflecting the spare bedroom.

She was about his age with dark hair, but looked younger than his motley group of friends. It was a relief to finally watch her sleep in peace after hours of struggle. She was still damp from the storm, and her wounds were finally cleaned, stitched and bandaged. But all that mattered now was that she was resting comfortably without a fight.

"How's she doing?"

He faced Joey and replied, "Whatever it is, she'll sleep it off."  
"Clay, she was almost dead. You can't just assume that she'll 'sleep it off'. Let alone survive the entire night without the proper medicine we're supposed to have here."  
"Joe, I'm sorry. It's just..."

After a moment of silence, Clay glanced back at the bed momentarily as Joey started again.

"You know her...don't you?" he asked.   
"What makes you think that know her?"  
"It was just a question."  
"Well, no. I don't know who the hell she is. I just didn't want her to be tossed aside out there like Jocel... I mean, road kill. OK?"

"I don't think...that she's really..."  
"What? Human? She is human, Joe. She's not one of them," Clay replied through gritted teeth.

Joe then grabbed him by the collar and led him outside into the hallway, closing the door slightly.

"That girl," Joey replied, lowering his voice, "could pass it on to one of us and..."  
"She wasn't bitten. Or had her blood drained out. She was escaping from an attack."  
"She could be faking it, man. You never know..."  
"Not from what you and I just went through, trying to calm her down and fix her wounds. And those cuts..."  
Clay stopped for a moment and glanced at Joey.  
"Look. Just do me a favor. Let me take care of it. OK?" 

Clay slowly opened the door again and slipped inside the bedroom, letting it shut behind him in silence. He then grabbed a chair, placed it a few feet away from the left side of the bed, and sat down, watching the girl sleep in silence again. 

----------------------  
(24 hours later)

She slowly opened her eyes and tiredly sighed. Her mind cleared briefly and she then sat up slightly from the bed, looking around the room. It wasn't her own room or a hospital room, but a small room that seemed bare and plain. The bed that she slept on was the only necessity in the room.

Her eyes lowered momentarily and she noticed that her stained arms were tightly wrapped in bandages and that her shirt still clung to her sides without being fully damp. She then held her head as it started to pound, causing her to slide out of the bed and into the hallway.

"This is weird," she thought as she slowly walked through the hallway, "I'm in someones home and I have no idea where the hell I am."

Before she could turn the corner, she bumped into the figure and stumbled.  
She started to get a look of terror in her eyes but quickly calmed down as he started to speak.

"It's OK. I was headed in your direction anyway," he said calmly.

His eyes weren't as intense as they were a few nights before. He looked at her with instant relief and lightly smiled.

"At least you're up. I was starting to get worried."  
"Well, you don't have to. I'm alive," she replied, holding her head.  
He raised his eyes and replied, "Cool. I can finally have a conversation with someone."  
She shrugged as he walked over to her side held his hand out for assistance.

"You want to join me for something? It's just you and I for the day."  
She glanced up at him and placed her hand in his.  
"C'mon," Clay replied softly, leading her into the kitchen area of the house surrounded by a stove, oven, and some cupboards while the table was placed up against the edge of the wall, away from the stove and oven. He pulled out a chair for her and grabbed two lukewarm mugs from the stove and placed them on the table in front of them.

"Here," he replied, placing the mug in front of her, "It's tea. I hope you don't mind. It's the only thing my friend and I have in here until he's able to get more stuff for the house and whatever."

She nodded and placed the mug around the palms of her hand and felt it's warmth almost instantly. After a moment, she asked:

"How long have I been here?"  
"About 24 hours," he replied.

She raised her eyes in shock.  
"I know. It seems like it's been..."  
"Years?"  
"Yeah. You were in and out of consciousness a lot so..."

Constantine watched her hold her forehead and say, "I'm sorry if...I've been causing so much trouble by me being here."  
He shook his head and replied, "No trouble. My friend and I could always use an extra guest."

She looked around and asked, "Where is your 'friend', by the way?"  
"He's out for the day. Working, I guess. Like I said about the stuff for the house. He's gotta pay his dues somewhere along the line, you know?"  
The girl nodded and stared down at the half-full mug for a few moments.

"You've been the perfect house guest, by the way," Clay added.  
She looked at him slightly and muttered, "Thanks."

A brief silence surrounded them once more until he asked her how she was feeling.

"I still feel a little bit weak."  
"Do you remember anything from that night?"  
"Just that I had gotten off the subway and heard these voices. Everything else is still hazy..."

She suddenly placed her head in her hand and sobbed silently as he looked on.

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't remember anything. I don't remember a damn thing that happened after. Just my name." 

He stared at her sympathetically and asked her who she was.

"Jordan."  
"I'm Clay. And I'll try to help you out, OK?"

Jordan nodded slowly and wiped a tear from her eye as he pulled a chair next to her side and placed an arm around her.

(To be continued...)


	2. Someone's in the house

Part 3

Jordan walked down the dark streets, humming a song to herself, when she heard something drop sharply to the pavement. She turned around sharply, but only saw complete darkness (except a broken street lamp), and continued to walk. Suddenly, a tall figure in dark clothing stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Got the time?" he asked.  
"I don't have a watch on me. Sorry," she said, trying to get by. As she walked past him, two other figures stepped in front of her, sneering and laughing at her. Jordan turned around and started to walk the other way, but four more figures stepped in, and started to get extremely close to her.

She suddenly ducked under them and ran through the dark alley, trying to find a way out.

She faced a tall fence, and tried to climb it, but kept slipping along the way. When she tried again, she felt her body being thrown to the ground back first. She tried to break free, but her hands were pinned down.

The first figure looked into her nervous eyes and said, "If you try to move or scream, you'll really regret it."

(3 Days later...)

Clay sat down on the ratted couch and stared up at the ceiling, which were peeling and rotting from the last coat of paint. He didn't know how else to help Jordan cope with the strange aftermath of being attacked. He had never gotten attacked before, but he had lost someone close to him who died too soon: his fiancée, Jocelyn. 

"The light of my life," Clay muttered as he rubbed his eyes, "You were taken from me too soon."

They would have been married almost four years ago to the day, but she had been mugged and beaten to death by another group of people who had also left the same cuts on her arms, including some small puncture wounds near her wrists and neck. He and his friend Joey were wondering as to whether Jordan's attackers were the same ones who killed Jocelyn.

"Hi."  
Clay looked up and saw Jordan standing nervously in the doorway with dripping wet hair and baggy clothes that were clinging to her skin.  
"I...um...found these in the hamper. I don't know if that's OK or not," Jordan said, referring to the sweats that she was wearing.  
"It's fine. Just make sure you put them back when you're done," he replied, straightening up in his seat and lightly smiling at her. Jordan smiled back and leaned against the door in the living room hallway, letting another moment of silence surround them again while she fumbled with the sleeves of the sweatshirt she borrowed.

"You look nervous," Clay said as he continued to stare at her.  
Jordan shrugged and replied, "First few days that I've been around people I don't know. Preferably guys, for that matter."  
"You think my friend and I are intimidating?"  
"I dunno. Are you?"

He shrugged and replied, "I haven't gotten any complaints. So I guess not."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 4

Jordan sat up from the bed in silence, listening to the thunder from outside. It had been raining off and on for days, and it seemed that the weather was unchangeable. She slowly walked out of the room and entered the hallway, searching for the bathroom.

She then spotted a door that was half open, letting a line of light reflect the wooden floor. Jordan peered through the door and spotted Joey, who was flipping through a huge book and typing avidly on his laptop computer. She had met Joey only once since her stay, and she could tell that he didn't appreciate her presence at his home.

He suddenly looked in her direction and she quickly slid into the bathroom, silently closing the door behind her. Before she could breathe a sigh of relief, she heard something drop from outside, which caused Jordan to drop to the floor and cover her head, letting the flashbacks start up again.

She remembered being thrown to the pavement and seeing the flash of a pocket razor as the group held her down hard, taunting and sneering at her. As she tried to struggle, she saw the whites of their eyes change to a yellow color and tried to scream.

The lights suddenly went out, causing Jordan to look around and tremble in fear once again. She heard footsteps from the hallway and slowly opened the door, poking her head out and looking around in the dark for anyone familiar. She slowly walked out into the hallway and jumped as the thunder erupted from outside and the lightning flashed.

As she walked further, she spotted a dark figure that held a knife in a gloved hand. She quickly ran down the hall and tripped down the stairs, causing her to black out once again.

"Power's out," Joey said, searching for a flashlight.  
"Yeah, no kidding," Clay said, opening a drawer and turning on a portable lantern that was supposed to be used for camping. He then turned on a flashlight and handed it to Joey, who almost dropped it without thinking twice.

They suddenly heard a thud and stopped short, wondering what the sound was. Holding up their flashlights, they looked around the room and spotted Jordan at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh no," Clay said, walking over to her side and touching her face, "Jordan?"  
"What happened?" Joey asked.  
"What do you think happened? She probably fell down the frigging stairs trying to find us," he answered, trying to focus in on Jordan.  
"Maybe just you, bro. And why is she wearing my NYU sweatshirt?"

Jordan's eyes slowly opened, causing her to get nervous once again as she tried to stand up.

"Jordan, it's OK. Just take it easy, alright? Relax," Clay said, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"I can't! Someone's in the house!" Jordan yelled.  
"What?"  
"I'm not kidding! There's someone up there!"

(To be continued...)


	3. the fight

Part 5

Hours later, the lights turned back on and the three housemates slowly looked around each room, searching for the figure who attempted to hurt Jordan before she fell down the stairs. Once the search ended, Joey and Clay led Jordan back into the living room, where she sat down on the ratted couch and looked away from them slightly.

"Feel like telling us what happened?" Clay asked while Joey crossed his arms.  
She nervously looked at them and said, "I saw it. This… dark figure was standing in the middle of the hallway. It was holding a knife in its hand and…"

Jordan sighed and held her forehead while the two men continued to stare at her with concern.

"Maybe your mind's playing tricks on you," Joey said as he walked over to the window to watch the skies change, "I mean, it's usually common for most victims who are still struggling with…"  
"Wait," Jordan said, standing up from her seat, "Are you trying to tell me that I'm a liar?"

Joey turned around angrily and replied, "You tell me."  
"Joey, c'mon," Clay said, "Leave it alone."  
"I know what I saw! And I knew what was gonna happen if I didn't run for my life!" Jordan yelled.

"You know what, Jordan?" Joey asked angrily, "You're nothing but a leech...and an absolute liar."

Jordan's eyes widened as he continued to talk.

"Ever since the day you came in, you've been putting on an act that's just driving me up a frickin wall!"  
"Joey. She's just…" Clay started to say.

Joey turned and said, "Shut up! Don't even try to side with her right now!"

He turned back at Jordan and continued.

"You're the most irritating person I've ever seen! Acting all shy and quiet, pretending to be so damned innocent! Trying to hang on for protection…"  
"Joey! That's enough!" Clay yelled out.  
"Well, you're not fooling me, that's for sure. You sure the markings on your wrists are related to a cult of some sort? Or are you just some crazy, suicidal misfit? Or maybe…just maybe…you're the responsible person for the death of my friend's fiancée…"

"What?" Jordan asked, stunned and in shock.

Clay grabbed Joey by his shoulder and punched him in the face. Joey glared at him for a moment and punched him back, signaling the start of a fight.

"Guys, C'mon! Stop it!" Jordan yelled, trying to break the both of them up.

Jordan walked over towards them and tried to break them apart, but she was quickly smacked in the face by one of their sparring hands. The two men stopped and looked at Jordan, who held her face in shock.

"Aw, forget this," Joey said, walking away from the both of them and heading towards the stairs, "You guys do your own thing, and I'll do mine. Right, Clay?"

Joey slowly walked up the stairs and headed to his room, slamming the door behind him. Clay walked over to Jordan, who was holding her face and looking down.

"You OK?" Clay asked, staring down at her.

Jordan said nothing and continued to stay silent.

"Look, don't worry about Joey. He's got his own issues to wrestle around with. It has nothing to do with you."  
"I'm sorry that I… got in the way," Jordan said, staring up at Clay, "I was just trying to help."  
"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

(To be continued...)


	4. Vampire slayer?

Part 6

The next morning, Jordan awoke to a door being slammed from downstairs. She slowly walked over to her window and spotted a yellow cab that was parked out front, waiting for someone to come out. Suddenly, Joey walked outside as the driver opened the trunk for him, allowing Joey to throw his things in the trunk.

"I probably did something wrong," Jordan thought, "I'm sure of it."

Once the cab left with Joey inside, she walked down the stairs slowly and spotted Clay at the kitchen table.

"Mornin'," Clay said without looking up, "How're you?"  
"Um…hi. I'm OK," Jordan answered, "Where's Joey?"  
"He has to go on a business trip to Bellevue. Or so he says."

She nodded and searched for a coffee mug until he asked her if she wanted to do anything. Jordan turned to him as he continued.

"You haven't been out for a few days. I think it might be good for you to... get some air, you know?" He asked.  
"OK. But...I...um...might want to get a few things from my apartment. If that's OK," Jordan replied, "So you guys don't have to worry about me borrowing your shirts."

He smiled slightly and replied, "Sure. But I don't mind having you borrow our stuff. Joey, maybe, but not me."

Jordan shrugged and replied, "I don't know if that's a good idea."  
"Which? The shirt borrowing or..."  
"The whole going out for a walk thing. It's just that...I'm not ready to face anything yet..."  
"So I'll go with you."  
"Really? You sure?"  
"Its not a big deal. Let me just finish up here and I'll get my stuff."

Hours later, they walked over to Jordan's apartment, which was only 10 blocks away from Clay and Joey's place, much to Clay's amazement. The outside of the building looked old and rundown, but the inside was modern and pretty much decent, except for the flickering lights. She didn't see anyone at the front desk, so she searched through the drawers of the desk and found her spare keys, since she lost her other set from the attack.

"You're allowed to do that?" Clay asked once she closed the drawer and walked over to him.  
"I'm friends with the landlord slash super," Jordan replied, causing Clay to mouth "oh" as he followed her up the stairs.

Minutes later, Jordan was inside her apartment, gathering some of her own clothes and other items from the bathroom. Before she could head out, she spotted a picture of her mother and father, dressed in their old fashioned wedding attire. As she placed the picture in her duffel bag, she heard something drop from outside. Thinking it was Clay, she poked her head out and called out his name. When she didn't receive an answer, she tried it once again.

Before she could take another step forward, one of the figures who attacked her opened his mouth, revealing his extremely white teeth and fangs, along with his yellow eyes. Jordan screamed and darted down the hallway, but was quickly grabbed and thrown to the floor. She tried to fight him off, but his grip was too strong and firm. He grabbed her throat and tilted her head to the right, preparing to end her life. Before he could sink his teeth into her neck, someone bashed the figure on the back of his head and he fell to the floor, letting go of Jordan as she stood up quickly and walked over to Clay.

"I need a stake," he said firmly, trying to hold the figure down.  
"What?"  
"Get me a stake! There should be some in my bag!" He yelled.

Jordan noticed a black briefcase and quickly opened it, revealing a bunch of tools that were similar to what she used to watch on TV: a small bottle of holy water, a cross, a hammer, and a bunch of wooden stakes.

"Jordan! Hurry up!"

She ran over to him and handed him the stake and hammer. He grabbed both items from her hands, raised the stake up and began to thrust it deep into the figure's chest, causing it to scream violently as the stake went deeper and deeper. Seconds later, it was dead, and Clay asked a shocked Jordan where the bathroom was.

"Down the hall to your left," Jordan said, holding her head.  
He walked inside the bathroom, turned the water on and washed the blood off of his hands.

He then walked back out and replied, "You shouldn't have closed the blinds."

(To be continued...)


	5. too late

Part 7

"Wait...what?" Jordan asked nervously, "I shouldn't have _what_?"  
"Left your window shades closed," Clay answered, walking over to the window to lift up the shades and open the window, "They like the dark even when it's light outside."  
"But...I only had the lights on low..."  
"Doesn't matter. They're still attracted to it either way."  
"Are you talking about...um..."  
"Vampires? Yeah, unfortunately."

He slowly walked over to her, tilted her chin up slowly, and asked, "How's your neck?"  
"It's fine," Jordan answered, "For now."  
"Yeah. For now, at least."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clay shot up from the couch in shock, feeling the sweat pour down his face as he breathed heavily. He had the same dream again. The same one that had been haunting him for four years. His fiancée, being attacked in the dark, kicking and screaming. He couldn't save her but he could still picture her screaming for him, calling for help.

He slowly got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen, where he spotted Jordanat the kitchen table, sitting in silence.

"Couldn't sleep?" Clay asked.  
Jordan nodded and replied, "They keep coming back."  
"The nightmares?"  
"Yeah."

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"They just keep getting worse every time I try to close my eyes," Jordan said as he stared at her.  
"I know how you feel. Trust me, I do," Clay said.  
"Really?"

He nodded, sat back in his chair and sighed nervously.

"My fiancée was taken by them. She had been beaten severely and was left for dead."

Jordan stared at him as he continued.

"I just...wish I could've done something to stop them. But I was too late..."

(To be continued...)


	6. Easy target

Part 8

Jordan's eyes shot open as she heard the door close and the sound of someone entering the living room. Joey came in, gave a "hello" nod to Jordan and placed his bags down on the floor.

"Rough night?" He asked.  
"Sort of," Jordan answered, sitting up from the couch.  
"Still having nightmares?"

She slowly nodded.

"Look, um...I wanted to apologize for my actions a few nights ago. I didn't mean to take it out on you and...well...Clay and I are still reeling from his fiancee's death and..."  
"Yeah, I heard about that," Jordan said.  
"How'd you hear?"  
"Clay and I had a talk last night and...he mentioned it. I felt so bad for him."

Clay suddenly entered the room and spotted Joey with some shock.

"I thought you were going to Bellevue," he said.  
"The convention got cancelled and...well...I'm stuck back here," Joey answered, "If it's cool with you guys."  
"Yeah," Clay said, "It's fine."

After a moment of silence, Joey sighed and said, "How bout we hit a restaraunt tonight?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Hours later)

"Clay, I don't know about this," Jordan whispered as they walked down the street to the nearest restaraunt.  
"Why?" Clay asked.  
"Well, what if they show up again? What if they jump us without knowing and..."  
"Relax. Joey and I came prepared."

Clay opened his jacket slightly and revealed the cross, holy water, and a few stakes.

"You have nothing to worry about," Clay said.  
"Hey. You chuckle heads aren't talking about me, are ya?" Joey asked as they caught up with him.  
"No," Jordan said, "We're talking about...the Trix rabbit."

Clay glanced at her and quickly replied, "Yeah. Silly rabbit."  
Joey glanced at them for a moment and continued to walk down to the restaraunt.  
"That was lame," Clay whispered to Jordan as they continued to walk.  
Jordan shrugged and replied, "It worked, didn't it?"

Minutes later, the three friends were enjoying their dinner and laughing about whatever came to their minds. Jordan turned her head for a moment and noticed that another figure was in her view. She quickly blinked, and spotted no one. Just tables and chairs.

"Hey Jordan," Clay said, snapping her back to reality, "You OK?"

She shook her head quickly and replied, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
"You sure? You're getting nervous again."

She then got up from her seat and replied, "I shouldn't be here."

As she was about to walk out the door, Clay followed her out and asked her to wait up.

"What's going on?" Clay asked.  
"I shouldn't be here, Clay," Jordan answered nervously, letting the cold air flow around them.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm still an easy target after all that's happened. I don't want to be found by them again and have the same thing happen to all of us."  
"I told you. Whenever Joey and I go out, we always come prepared..."  
"Yeah I know. But I'm just worried that it won't be enough."

Jordan suddenly held her head and sighed.  
Clay placed an arm around her and replied, "C'mon. Let's head back, OK?"  
Jordan nodded and proceeded to walk back to the house while Joey watched them walk off without warning. But Joey had other plans...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 9

(Hours later)

Clay watched her stare down in silence from across the kitchen table while they played chess.

"Your move," he said, trying to snap her out of her thoughts.

Jordan glanced up and asked, "What?"  
"It's your move."  
"Oh. Sorry."

Jordan moved her chess piece to the front while Clay smirked slightly.

"What's so funny?" Jordan asked.  
"We don't know how to play this game and none of us even won a set."

She smiled back and replied, "Yeah, you're right."

Once they cleaned up the table, they slowly sat down on the couch in silence while Jordan glanced at the pictures next to her side, along with a black and white picture of Clay's fiancee, Jocelyn. Jocelyn's face was pleasant as her long, curly hair flowed in the breeze.

"Was this your fiancee?" Jordan asked, picking up the picture.

Clay glanced over at the picture, nodded and replied, "That's her all right."  
"She's beautiful."  
"She was. She definitely was beautiful."

Clay suddenly rubbed his eyes, trying not to let the tears sting or flow.

"I'm sorry," Jordan said softly, "About Jocelyn."  
"You shouldn't be sorry. You did nothing wrong."  
"I know but...I just wish I could've helped in some way..."

They suddenly heard a thud and Jordan stopped short.

"Was that Joey?" Jordan asked.

Clay shook his head and replied, "I don't know."

He suddenly called out his name, but heard nothing. They suddenly got up from their seats and walked into the kitchen, looking around for the noise. Another thud erupted, and ended with a crashing sound from behind.

Jordan and Clay turned around sharply and listened for the noise again. Before they could do anything else, Jordan felt something hit the back of her head and collapsed to the ground without a word. The last thing she heard was Clay screaming her name.

(To be continued...)


	7. darkness

Part 10

Clay slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was on the ground. But he wasn't in his own home. He was in a dark room without any lighting, except for a flickering lightbulb that was hanging in the center of the ceiling.

The back of his head started to ache as he slowly got up and felt around for a door or a doorknob. After what seemed like minutes, he felt a cool, round knob and turned it, feeling some shock and relief when the door opened. But darkness still surrounded him. He found a lantern from the floor and picked it up, revealing a passageway from the light.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marlie's eyes slowly opened, causing her to squint as the bright ceiling lights began to sting her eyes. She tried to sit up, but was pinned down by tight leather straps, and found herself on a gurney. Before she could try to sit up again, someone pushed her down forcefully and placed a tight gag over her mouth, causing her to tremble in fear.

"Relax," a familiar voice said, "You don't want to get too tense now, do you?"

Joey's face appeared in front of her eyes, causing her to tremble even more as he gave her a sly grin.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clay started to stumble down the hall as he held the lantern. He wanted to find Marlie and get her out of the mysterious place that they were being kept in.

"God, Jordan ," he thought out loud, "Where are you?"

He was then approached by a figure in black, who showed him his fangs.

"Where did you come from?" One of them sneered.

Clay suddenly threw the lantern in his face, and he was instantly set on fire. Clay immediately ran down the hall and found a dead end. He then noticed a bright line of light on the floor and found another room, where he heard someone talking. He crept up to the door and listened to his now enemy, Joey, speak to someone, or something, in the other room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You shouldn't have escaped," Joey said as he placed three needles in Jordan's arm. He then turned on a pump and watched as her blood slowly dripped into a small container. Jordan struggled to break free, but couldn't.

"You were the only one who had the right type of blood for all of us," he continued, "and you escaped. But thanks to Clay, he brought you back here and now you're with me. Soon you'll be with his little fiancee, and your blood will be with me."

Little by little, she slowly grew weak as the blood seeped into the container. Suddenly, the door opened, causing Joey to look around to see if anyone opened it. Before he could turn around, Clay bashed Joey in the head with another lantern, causing him to collapse to the ground while Clay frantically turned off the machine and struggled to release Jordan.

He first took off her gag and unfastened the straps, causing him to mutter how sorry he was for not trusting Joey and for not noticing any signs.

"Jordan? Can you hear me?" Clay asked, touching her face, "Blink if you can hear me, sweetie."

Jordan slowly tried to open her eyes, but was still weak from the amount of blood that she lost.

"He ki...killed...Jocelyn..." Jordan stuttered, causing him to wipe a slight tear from his face.

"I know. I heard everything," Clay said, struggling to pick her up, "Let's get you out of here..."

"Put her down or you're dead."

He turned around and saw Joey, holding a knife in his hand, ready to strike, smiling and showing off his fangs.

"I can't believe you," Clay said angrily, "You killed my fiancee and you tried to kill her! You sick bast--"  
"Now, that's not nice to say to a friend, is it? You now know why I needed her. Both of them, actually. They both had the right type of blood, and Jordan would've been the last victim...for a while, at least. You would've been great, too but...Jocelyn and your new friend were perfect enough for me and my friends."

Joey ran towards Clay with the knife in his hand, but Clay moved away from in just in time. He glared up at Clay and then held Jordan by the neck, threatening to slit her throat.

"Don't do this," Clay said, grabbing another knife from behind him and aiming it at Joey.

Before Joey could proceed, Clay threw the knife at Joey's stomach, which caused Joey to let Jordan go and double over in pain. Clay then scooped Jordan in his arms and ran out of the room, searching for a way out.

(To be continued...)


	8. Chapter 8

Part 11

Minutes passed, and Clay couldn't find a way out of the dark hole that they were in. He slowly placed Jordan on the floor and found another lantern, which revealed an open passageway. He slowly picked up Jordan by the arm, placed it around his neck and proceeded to trudge up the steep stairs with her. As he opened the door, it revealed the hallway of the bedrooms in his house.

"We were in a basement?" Clay wondered.

Suddenly, another figure grabbed Clay by the back of his throat, causing the both of them to fall to the ground as they fought. Clay struggled to break free from his grasp, but felt like he would pass out. Before he could pass out completely, someone plunged a stake into the figure's back. He watched as the figure froze in his tracks and fell on top of Clay slowly. He pushed the figure off of him and spotted Jordan holding another stake in a daze.

Clay suddenly ran over to her before she could collapse onto the floor again.

"C'mon. We have to get you out of here," he said, picking her up from the ground.  
"How?" Jordan mumbled.

Hours later, he placed Jordan on the couch in the living room and found a container of oil that was used for cooking. He even grabbed a water bottle for Jordan, considering that she could possibly be dehydrated. He poured the oil all over the house and searched for some matches.

When he found a pair, he turned around and spotted Joey once again, leaning over the couch, trying to bite Jordan's neck. He quickly ran into the living room and tackled Joey to the ground, searching for something to knock him out with. He found an empty vase and bashed him over the head, causing it to break into pieces--yet it was enough to knock Joey out.

He quickly searched for the pair of matches and found them in the pocket of his jeans. He then took out a match, formed a flame, and threw it on the oil's starting point. The flames formed quickly, so Clay picked up Jordan once again, opened the door and escaped the burning home.

As the house slowly burned to the ground, he saw that Jordan was waking up once again, so he handed her the open water bottle and told her to drink it. She slowly took a few long sips and looked back at the house.

"Is it over?" She asked.

Clay looked back at the house, nodded and replied, "Yeah. It's all over."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Weeks later)

Clay walked out of the small shop and placed two water bottles in the car while Jordan slept. He opened the driver's side of the door door and stepped inside the car, slowly closing it behind him.

"I'm still awake, you know," Jordan said, opening her eyes and glancing at him.  
"Sorry. I tried," Clay said, handing her a water bottle. She took it from his hand and watched as he started up the car.

"This traveling from place to place idea is great," Jordan said, "You never know what you're gonna find."  
"That's true. But you always have to be careful because you..."  
"Never know what could happen. I know that."  
"Glad you do."

He pressed down on the gas pedal, causing the car to drive onto the open road while the sun started to set from behind them.

(To be continued...)


	9. Chapter 9

Part 12

She shot up from the bed in the dark and gasped heavily. It was another nightmare, but different than the ones that had plagued her when she first met Clay. It was about Clay's friend, Joey, who tried to kill her. The straps were cutting off her circulation, and the needles were digging into her skin. It was something that continued to scare her night after night.

But things were different now: Joey was dead, and his position as a half vampire was done when he perished in the house fire. And she had Clay. The person who saved her life for the third time in the span of weeks. For some reason she felt safer with him than she did before. Was it because of his heroism? Or was it because of the fact that he had a good heart? Maybe it was both, but she wasn't sure. She turned on a lamp that was next to her and revealed the inside of a small hotel room, realizing that the two of them made a stop last night after all of the driving.

"I guess I fell asleep on the way there," Jordan thought, rubbing her eyes.

She checked the alarm clock and saw that the time read 8:00, but wasn't sure if it was night or day. Someone suddenly opened the bathroom door and turned on another light, causing Jordan to grow slightly nervous for a few moments. She then spotted Clay, fully clothed but with damp hair and a towel around his neck.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, starting to dry his hair.  
Jordan nodded and said, "OK".  
"It's all yours if you need it."  
"What is?"

He motioned his head towards the bathroom, causing Jordan to say, "Oh. Right."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later, the two of them entered a small roadside diner to grab some breakfast and take a break from all of the driving for a few moments. Jordan was still unable to eat or drink anything except water because of what had happened before they left. No matter how many times it took him to convince her that they needed to move on, she felt that it was too quick for her.

Jordan continued to stare out of the window as he asked her again, trying to snap her out of her thoughts. She glanced back at him in some confusion.

"You haven't touched anything on your plate," he said.

She glanced down at the plate of scrambled eggs and tried to take a small forkful of the yellow, sponge-like substance. He suddenly leaned over and placed a cool hand on her forehead for a few seconds, causing her to stop and glance at him again.

"I'm not sick," Jordan said, poking at the plate of eggs as he sat back down.  
"I didn't say you were," Clay said, sitting back down, "But I'm worried about you."  
"Why?"  
"Well, you and I have been through a lot so far, and...well, now since it's just the two of us, I have every right to worry about your condition."

Jordan nodded and continued to poke the eggs with her fork. She then held her head and turned away, waiting for the tears to form. She was still scared and upset about all that had happened, and all she wanted to do was get away from everything. But the memories were still haunting her and wouldn't die down. She suddenly felt his hand cover hers on the table, causing her to turn to his face and stare at him for a few moments until she was able to calm down.

(To be continued...)


	10. Chapter 10

Part 13

Another couple of hours had passed after breakfast, and he was able to drive through the desolate roadways and into his old hometown of Raleigh, hoping to find some peace and safety there for a while. As Clay pulled the old car up to the driveway, he spotted Jerome on the front porch, who quickly walked down the front steps and over to Clay.

"Welcome home, Clay," he said, shaking his hand and hugging him briefly, "It's been a while."  
"I know. And thanks for the welcome," Clay said, smiling, "Gosh. I haven't seen you in ages."  
"Yeah, well...that's what happens when you lose contact for four and a half years."

Jerome suddenly glanced over at Jordan, who was asleep in the front seat of the car.

"New friend of yours?" Jerome asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Clay turned around and back at him, replying, "It's a long story."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jordan slowly opened her eyes and found herself in another room, wondering if they stopped at another hotel. Clay suddenly came into view and placed a warm hand on her forehead.

"You need to stop doing that," Jordan muttered, closing her  
eyes.  
"Well, you didn't eat a thing this morning and you slept through the entire drive up here," Clay said, taking his hand off of her head, "So now I'm worried."

He then handed her a glass and two capsules that looked like pills.

"Drugging me now?" Jordan asked, looking at him.  
"They're vitamins. You really need to have something in your system," he answered.

Jordan looked at him for a few moments, but sat up slowly and took them before she could hesitate.

"So where are we?" Jordan asked, looking around the room.  
"We're in Raleigh," Clay answered, placing an arm around her, "But...we're staying with a good friend of mine for now."  
"Is it safe?"  
"Last time I checked, it was. We should be fine here for a while."  
"How long's a while?"  
"I'm not sure. A few months. Maybe more. But a while is a while to me."

She nodded slowly.

"Jordan, you have nothing to worry about. We'll be safer here than the last time."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because I know for a fact that it's safe. I've lived in Raleigh all my life before moving out. And not once has anything out of the ordinary happened."  
"Well, you're the one who said that 'you never know what could happen'."

Clay lightly smiled and said, "Yeah, that's true. But I'm assuring you now that nothing is ever going to happen again. OK? You have my word."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, causing her to think, "I hope you're right."

(To be continued...)


	11. Chapter 11

Part 14

(The next day)

She slowly got out of bed and slid into the bathroom, waiting for the tap to get warm when she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Jordan still looked pale, and instantly noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Geez. I look terrible," she muttered, bending down and splashing the warm water on her face.

As she looked up and into the mirror again, she spotted a pair of eyes that weren't hers and instantly turned around. She breathed slowly after realizing that no one was there.

"My mind's playing tricks on me," she muttered again, splashing some more water on her face and onto the back of her neck.

Minutes later, she walked down the stairs and into a modest kitchen, where she spotted Clay sitting down at a table and deep in thought. She slowly walked over to the table, pulled up a chair, and sat down next to him.

"Hi," she said, causing him to jump slightly and look at her for a few moments.  
"Sorry for scaring you," she said.

He nodded and said, "It's OK. Just...don't do that again."  
"Sorry."

After a moment of silence, he asked her if she wanted anything.

"A bottle of water would be great," Jordan answered, causing him to stare at her for a few moments until she said, "Or maybe just some OJ."  
"Good choice," he said, getting up from the table and over to the refrigerator.

As soon as he opened it the door, he asked her if she would prefer grape instead.  
"I think Jerome finished the last bottle of OJ this morning," he said, placing the purple bottle on the counter.  
"Sure," Jordan said, covering her mouth in a yawn.

She then slowly placed her head down on the table while Clay searched for a clean glass. He glanced over at her and asked if she was still tired.

"How'd you guess?" Jordan asked.  
"My fiancee used to do the same thing. Place her head down on the table whenever she was up too early in the morning," Clay answered, walking over to her side and placing the full glass down in front of her.

She started to stare at the glass slowly for a few minutes until she felt his hand touch the side of her cheek. She saw him form a smile from the corner of her eye and smiled lightly. As she slowly picked her head up from the table, his lips met with hers for a few moments, causing her mind to race as she continued to kiss him gently. When they finished, she looked at him in a daze.

(To be continued...)


	12. Chapter 12

Part 15

After the kiss was finished…..they looked into each other's eyes for awhile. Then Jordan started to cry. Clay asked her what was wrong.

"Please don't kiss me. She spoke calmly.

"Why?" Clay asked.

She didn't answer. She just looked at the floor.

Then she took a deep breath and told him.

"I haven't been kissed, in a month. My boyfriend and I were going to the grocery store, and these morons came up to us, and shot my boyfriend in the chest. He died that day, but he kissed me one last time before he died."

"Oh…I am so sorry." Clay said

Jordan cried. Clay came and put his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing? Jordan asked, and she jumped up from her chair.

"Just trying to comfort you. Sorry." Clay said.

"It's ok….but, I'm not." Jordan said

"I know……since all you have been through, with the vamp…." He said, but Jordan interrupted.

"No! its not that…..I….I'm" She said, right before she was hit on the head by a pan. She was knocked unconscious.

Clay fought the vampire, that hit her. Then he noticed, that Jordan was bleeding out of her leg…."she must have scraped her leg, when she fell." Clay thought. He then grabbed a stake, that was on the table, and killed the vampire.

-------------

( 7 hours later)

Clay waited nervously in the waiting room. Then Jordan's doctor came out.

"Mr. Aiken?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." He said as he stood up.

"Hello, I am your wife's doctor. I am sorry, but I have some upsetting news." The doctor said.

"Yes. And she is just a friend." Clay said.

"Oh, my apologies Mr. Aiken. She told me you two were married." He said.

"Oh!" Clay said confused.

"Well…anyway…Jordan has lost a lot of blood, but she will be fine. We will release her after surgery."

"Surgery? For what?" Clay asked.

"Jordan has had a miscarriage. Her son died during the fall."

"That was what she was trying to tell me." Clay thought.

( 3 hours later)

Clay and Jordan arrived home. Jordan slept the rest of the day. Clay watched hockey the rest of the day. Clay then went to sleep in his bed, the same one as Jordan.

( 1:06 AM)

Jordan woke up in a sweat. Panting heavily. Clay woke up, and hugged her.

"Clay?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." Clay answered.

"Did I loose my baby?"

"Yes….I am sorry."

Jordan got out of bed, and went downstairs. She cried for an hour, and then fell asleep on the couch.

---------------------------------------------

Part 16

Clay woke up the next morning. He went downstairs, to find Jordan. He saw she was asleep on the couch. He didn't want to wake her, so he made himself a bowl of cereal, and left for a walk.

Jordan woke up a half an hour later. She looked for clay, but noticed his shoes and coat were gone. She felt her stomach, but only felt stitches. She then got up, and turned on the radio, and heard the broadcaster announce the next song.

"This next song will be 'A Thousand Days' from the new artist, with a million clay-mates, Clay Aiken."

"What?" Jordan said confused.

Then the song played.

Through my eyes,  
I have seen the world start spinning like a ball.  
Stars light up and then fall for you.  
So then what's a man like me supposed to do?  
If I gave you the moon would you notice,  
That I'm right beside you?

Well now a thousand days and thousand nights are not enough.  
Cause I can't hold back the way I feel about my love.  
Won't let it go, won't let it go.

And if the angels came, I'd fight them back to win your soul.  
And when everything was said and done  
They'd go back home.  
And they oughta know, they oughta know.  
That you're mine all mine

In my world,  
You're the sun that shines and lights up the evening skies.  
Clearing up the horizon, hold on.  
Come with me and I will never let you down  
Oh, and in this love we'll drown, this I promise you.  
Cause they can't hold us down.

Well now a thousand days and thousand nights are not enough  
Cause I can't hold back the way I feel about my love  
Won't let it go, won't let it go.

And if the angels came, I'd fight them back to win your soul.  
And when everything was said and done they'd go back home.  
And they oughta know, they oughta know.  
That you're mine all mine

I would do anything, just believe it.  
Your love means everything ,and I need it.  
Your heart won't lie,   
Reach out for me...

Well now a thousand days and thousand nights are not enough.  
Cause I can't hold back the way I feel about my love.  
Won't let it go, won't let it go.  
Cause you're mine all mine.

And if the angels came, I'd fight them back to win your soul.  
And when everything was said and done they'd go back home.  
They oughta know, they oughta know.  
That you're mine all mine

When the song stopped the announcer said that clay aiken is here in the studio, for a ive interview.

"Hey clay. We were all wondering, who this song is for?"

"Well……a very good friend."

"Who?"

"Ummm…….her name is Jordan."

"Why is this song for her?"

"Well….Because I love her."

At that moment Jordan's eyes were wide open. She then waited for Clay to get home.

(2 hours later)

Clay walked in the door. He took off his coat, and hung it up. Jordan ran up and kissed him, and romantically possible. When Jordan broke the kiss, Jordan said, "Me too!"

Then they went to their bedroom, and ...(You know)

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 16

The next morning Jordan woke up, to Clay getting out of bed. She grabbed his arm, pulled him close, and kissed him. Clay went into the shower, and Jordan got dressed.

Jordan went downstairs, and Clay got dressed. Then he went down stairs.

"Jordan?" Clay asked.

The was no response.

"Good…..she's gone." He thought.

Then he went to the kitchen, and picked up the phone, and called someone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile….Jordan was out dress shopping. Clay was taking her out to dinner, and she needed something to wear. She went into a shop, and found the perfect dress. She bought it. Then she went out to her car, and left. While she was driving, a kid ran out in front of her. She didn't hit the boy, but instead swerved, and hit a tree.

Ten people called 9-1-1.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan was hurt badly. She fractured her left leg, and two ribs. She went under surgery, and clay waited. Then the doctor told them, they could see her, but only for a little while.

He ran in the room, and saw tubes in Jordan's mouth. The heart monitor was beeping slowly. He thought to himself, "She is going to die."

Then he started to sing.

Through my eyes,  
I have seen the world start spinning like a ball.  
Stars light up and then fall for you.  
So then what's a man like me supposed to do?  
If I gave you the moon would you notice,  
That I'm right beside you?

Well now a thousand days and thousand nights are not enough.  
Cause I can't hold back the way I feel about my love.  
Won't let it go, won't let it go.

And if the angels came, I'd fight them back to win your soul.  
And when everything was said and done  
They'd go back home.  
And they oughta know, they oughta know.  
That you're mine all mine

In my world,  
You're the sun that shines and lights up the evening skies.  
Clearing up the horizon, hold on.  
Come with me and I will never let you down  
Oh, and in this love we'll drown, this I promise you.  
Cause they can't hold us down.

Well now a thousand days and thousand nights are not enough  
Cause I can't hold back the way I feel about my love  
Won't let it go, won't let it go.

And if the angels came, I'd fight them back to win your soul.  
And when everything was said and done they'd go back home.  
And they oughta know, they oughta know.  
That you're mine all mine

I would do anything, just believe it.  
Your love means everything ,and I need it.  
Your heart won't lie,   
Reach out for me...

Well now a thousand days and thousand nights are not enough.  
Cause I can't hold back the way I feel about my love.  
Won't let it go, won't let it go.  
Cause you're mine all mine.

And if the angels came, I'd fight them back to win your soul.  
And when everything was said and done they'd go back home.  
They oughta know, they oughta know.  
That you're mine all mine

He then looked up, and saw Jordan's heart monitor beat normally.

"She was going to be ok." He thought.

Then she coughed, and the nurses came in, and took out the tubes. She looked at clay, and smiled. Clay then took something out of his pocket, and asked Jordan a question.

"Yes!" Jordan said.

Then Clay and Jordan kissed again, and Clay left.

"We are going to be married." He said to himself.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Part 17

(5 months later)

Jordan and Clay were sitting at their kitchen table. They were discussing their plans for the wedding.

"What flowers should we have?" Clay asked.

"Roses." Jordan replied.

"What color roses?"

"White and Red, like the bridesmaids' dresses."

"Ok."

Then they kissed, and clay went to an interview. While Jordan watched tv. She was sad, that Clay had to go everywhere, all the time, but she enjoyed the time they shared, when he came back.

She turned on the television, and a vampire popped up on the screen, and said, "JORDAN………………KILL JORDAN!

She was so scared, that she threw her high heel shoe at it, and it broke. Then she sat in the corner, and cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3 hours later)

Clay walked in the front door, and turned, and saw the tv broken.

"Oh NO! Vampires, Where's Jordan?" he thought, as he ran to the stairs.

Then he stopped at the foot of the stairs, to see Jordan curled up in the corner, rocking and crying in the fetal position. He bent down, and put his arm around her.

She stood up, and ran out the door. Clay got up, and tried to stop her, but couldn't. Instead he stopped, and read a note, that she had left him. It said,

_Clay, _

_I am sorry for leaving you like that. I really do love you, but I am bringing danger towards you. You have your career, and I can't put you into danger. I want you to keep all of my things here. I don't need them. I am truly sorry. I will never forget you. In the envelope on the table, is the engagement ring, and money, for everything. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I hope you never forget me. Because I know I will never forget you. Please forgive me. Please do not try and follow me, it will just hurt so much to have to leave you again. _

_Jordan_

TBC………..


End file.
